Hidden in the background
by TFislove
Summary: Kayla riddle is starting her first year of Hogwarts and it is not a surprise when she is sorted into Slytherin, the only thing is she is different than any other Slytherin before. No romance in this story i am afraid so please read and review.


_**Hey, new story! I came up with this idea when I was reading a story about Harry being in Slytherin but they have nothing to do with each other, nether mind, please review, it does wonders when it comes to updating. **_

I had always been loved as a child, people cared for me even strangers on the street would look out for me. I suppose that was why I never expected this to happen. My name is Kayla Ann Brown well was, it is now Kayla Beatrix Riddle. It came as quite a shock; I found out on my eleventh birthday just after I had received my Hogwarts letter. My Father and Mother were killed right in front of me, I thought they were going to kill me next, but they just laughed at me and giving me a disgusted look disappeared. I couldn't move I felt trapped inside my own body like being placed in a body bind, till a man showed up he told me his name was Sirius and he was my uncle. He later went on to tell me how my parents weren't the people who I thought they were I had been adopted when I was 6 months old after my mother was sent to Azkaban and my father being the crazed killing machine he was noted unfit to look after me. I was taken away and given to two squibs who promised to look after me. It was a lot to take in, I felt like my whole life had been changed I was no longer the person I was only a day ago; I was now the daughter of murders. Uncle Sirius took me away from my home town in Cornwall to the big city of London; he introduced me to his friends as his niece who had lost her parents, never mentioning who my biological parents were, I had a feeling they all knew anyway. I found out I had an uncle named Remus and a cousin called Tonks who was training to be an auror, she is a Metamorphmagus and is great company apart from the fact that she falls over a lot.

I had fun staying with Sirius he told me all about his past like how he was accused of helping murder his best friends but when they held a trial they were set right. My uncle also told me about Hogwarts and all the secret passageways and the room of requirement, there was one thing he told me in particular with a serious tone and Sirius being serious only happened on occasions 'Kayla when you get to school there are going to be many people who will not like you because of who your parents are but you are to understand that you are not like your parents in anyway.' I asked who my dad was he told me Tom riddle, I just stared at him in shock I was the daughter of the infamous lord Voldermort, dark lord, you-know-who, but I took his advice and did not let it affect me but deep down it was affecting me in many ways. Over the rest of the holidays I went to Diagon alley and collected my school supplies and purchased a kitten called Emerald, she was pure white and loved curling up. I read all my school books, it was like I was thirsty for all this knowledge and I remembered it all, my favourite book was defence against the dark arts it was so amazing. I asked Sirius whether my real dad knew about me Sirius went weird after that he had a mysterious look in his eye. The only reply I got was that he had and to be careful. I never asked again not understanding what he had meant by 'had'.

Just before I left to get on the train to go to Hogwarts Sirius told me that his godson Harry Potter was starting school in the same year he told me to look out for him but he may possess bad feelings towards me.

So that is my story of how I landed here sitting on the Hogwarts express in a carriage with no one other that the great Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. As far introductions went we swapped first names but I already knew there surnames, Ron the redheaded boy that sat opposite me stared at me the whole journey with an evil glint in his eye, it was not a good start.

We got off the train were there was a man calling first years, he was incredibly large and was possibly a half giant, we made our way to these little boats were we were to sail across the black lake. Once we had arrived we were took to the entrance hall and wait the arrival of the deputy head professor McGonagall. Soon enough we were all lined up in the great hall.

"Hannah Abbotts!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed out.

"Susan Bones!" A very nervous girl made her way up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said after a while. Soon it had gotten all the way to Draco Malfoy

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted just as it touched the tip of his head the boy smirked, gracefully rose and marched off to his new table.

"Harry Potter." The school was filled with sudden silence and then people started whispering. You could see Harry Potter having an argument and chanting not Slytherin with the hat, but only if you looked closely enough.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, the hall erupted in cheers coming in all directions apart from the Slytherin table. Harry smiled I couldn't help but smile back wishing it was me that had, had a whole room cheering at the fact they I were in there school, I knew I wouldn't get a cheer, I already knew where I was going.

"Kayla Riddle." Professor McGonagall called out with a look of disbelief plastered on her face, I couldn't help but smirk as the hall once again went silence, I walked up to the stall sat down the hat was placed over my head.

"Oh, the daughter of the evil one, he had a great mind just like you do a memory of everything, a perfect choice for Ravenclaw but look at how cunning you are just like your mother and father, but I don't think you will be using it for such evil. But still nether the less SLYTHRIN" the hats voice rang through the hall the tables broke off into whispers, things like 'is she you know who's daughter?' this just made me laugh, I had a feeling I was going to be accused of things of a man that I had never met before, also seeing as the fact that he is currently missing. By this time I had reached the Slytherin table and sat next down to Draco Malfoy, he smirked and whispered in my ear.

"Well hello cousin, good to finally meet you." I just nodded with a look of disbelief on my face I had a lot to learn.


End file.
